The Thing With Kisses
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: One Hour Challenge Response – WEEK FOUR - #594 - Scene - One of your 'Couple' keeps kissing the other of the 'Couple' in dark places and it's driving the poor kissee insane, since they have no idea who keeps ambushing them!


Title:** THE THING WITH KISSES...**

***One Hour Challenge Response***

WEEK FOUR

Type: Drabble/ short story  
>Rating: PG 13+<br>Genre: Romance  
>Couple: Usui, Misaki<br>Category: Kaichou Wa Maid Sama  
>Chapters: 1<br>Status: Complete  
><strong>Summary: ***One Hour Challenge Response*** WEEK FOUR -<strong> **#594 - Scene** - One of your 'Couple' keeps kissing the other of the 'Couple' in dark places and it's driving the poor kissee insane, since they have no idea who keeps ambushing them!

AN/ Ok, so, here is one short and sweet story for my response for this week challenge. I hope you'll like it, and that you will leave a thought or two. That review button is waiting for you to click on it.

I wanted, at first, post this story under DRABBLE AND SHORT STORY COLLECTION No.1, but since this is not a Sailor Moon story, it will be a stand alone.

_Italic_ are thoughts.

/

Misaki woke up in a start. She had the strangest dream. She was wearing a mask and kissing that pervert alien, Usui. Kissing! There is no way she would willingly kiss him. Right? She thought of all the little kisses he gave her over the years, and frowned. Despite herself, she started to think about him. _'Why was he kissing her? Why was he her constant shadow, her savior, her protector? She was always screeching and screaming at him, but he was always there.'_ And those kisses troubled her. When he was near she was feeling tremors in her body, and she didn't want to. His kisses were always the same. Little pecks on her lips, just to make her angry and something else she didn't want to feel. Those were butterfly kisses, and she couldn't help herself, but she wanted more. _'More? When did that happened?'_ She thought and groaned. Then she remembered her dream. That mask seamed very familiar. She searched through her memories, and yes, there it was. Few years back, her sister had won the contest making the best Halloween mask. A plan was forming in her head. She would show that alien pervert what a real kiss is. And he would never know it was her.  
>Few hours later, she found the mask in the attic, and groaned.<p>

"Am I really gonna do this? Yes! There is no turning back!" She answered her own question, putting the mask on her head. It covered a big part of her face, but her lips were free.

Misaki smiled evilly. _'That alien has no idea what she has in store for him!'  
><em>_  
><em>/

Usui walked slowly toward the school. Only one thought was on his mind. _'Misaki. Why cant he get her out of his mind? And his heart? She obviously doesn't feel the same. How did that happened? When did he fell in love with her? He loved everything about her. Her independence, her strength, her love for her family, the way she sacrificed herself for them, the thing she does so the school could be a better place for everyone, the way she smiled, the way she put her hair behind her ear, even the way how she screams at him. But mostly he loved the taste of her mouth when he steals a kiss or two from her. He could live from those kisses forever.'  
><em>Being so caught up in his daydreaming, Usui didn't even noticed when someone pushed him in a dark alley and pinned him against the wall. Strangely, he wasn't scared when he saw a girl in front of him wearing a strange mask on her face. He knew it was a girl because he could sense her perfume, feel her delicate hands, and those lips couldn't possibly belong to a man. She was strangely familiar. Dark hair, slim body... He couldn't see the color of her eyes, being in the dark and all. He wondered what this girl would do now, when suddenly he felt soft lips on his. At first, she hesitated, but then he felt her tongue licking his lips, and he gasped. Those lips felt like Misaki's, but there was no way she would willingly kiss him. He couldn't help himself when her tongue found his. He responded. He thought he heard a moan, and he felt her body when she moved closer. His hands were still pinned against the wall, but he didn't mind. Their tongues mingled and danced together, and soon he couldn't think.  
>Few seconds later, when he couldn't feel her lips on his, he opened his eyes. He was alone in the alley, breathing rapidly. The girl was nowhere in sight when he finally left the alley and he rushed to the school.<p>

"Did I dreamed it?" He asked himself. _'No. It wasn't a dream. I can still feel those lips on mine .But who could it be?'_ He thought.

Hoping it was Misaki, he watched her the whole day, but couldn't find anything different. Because of his distraction, he end up in detention. He had to clean the gym and locker room.

Misaki was also distracted by those kisses but she knew how to hide it. She did felt Usui's eyes on her, and had to try really hard to look normal. Those kisses did something to her stomach, but she couldn't quit on her first day, now could she? That would be cowardly, right? So, she decided she would torture him for a week. _'Yes, a week would be enough.' _She thought.

Usui was done with the gym, and he was currently in the locker/storage room. He was alone, but he didn't mind. All of the sudden, the lights went off and he felt someone's presence. He inhaled and smelled the same perfume from this morning.

"Close your eyes." He heard a whisper.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Shhhh. That's not important. I will tell you who I am by the end of the week. Until then, my identity must remain a secret. Can you manage that?"

"For you, anything. But, can you tell me something? Are you Misaki?" He asked, hoping.

She didn't answer for awhile, and he thought he blow it. Then he heard her whisper.

"Why would you think I'm her?"

Usui was glad it was dark, so she couldn't see his blush. However, he answered truthfully.

"Misaki is the only girl I've ever kissed, well, beside you, and you kinda remind me of her. I'm not sure what exactly, but it's there."

She didn't answer. Before he could say another word, she threw her arms around his neck, planted her lips on his, and pressed her body against his. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he could feel her breasts crushed against his chest. Once again, their tongues mingled and danced together until they struggled for air.

"Meet me here tomorrow, and every day after school." She whispered in his ear.

Before he could say anything, she was gone.

/

Misaki thought she would have a heart attack when he asked was she under that mask. But his answer intrigued her and warmed her heart. _'So? Usui has feelings for me?'_ She thought on her way to work at the Maid Cafe. The more she thought about it, she came to one truth. _'Somewhere down the road, she fell in love with him. She will work on that later.'_ She decided. _'Now she had to concentrate not to blow her cover in front of him. Suddenly, Sunday seemed a long way ahead.'_

Usui was left in the locker/storage room, clueless as before. She neither confirmed or denied whether she was Misaki or not. He would have to wait until Sunday to find out. But, until then, they would meet here and kiss. _'He will manage that. How hard can it be? Right?'_

/

Days passed. Their kisses become more intense with each day what passed. By Thursday, Usui thought he would go mad. He desperately wanted to know who was under that mask. Misaki was acting the same as always. She yelled at him and called him alien and pervert. Somehow, neither of them thought of that nicknames as an insults. The lady with the mask, like he started to call her, became more daring. They would explore their bodies with hands, but neither went a step further. They were still very young for that. Besides, both of them enjoyed kissing. Somehow, that was enough.

Finally, Sunday arrived. Usui woke up with a start, and cursed. They didn't talked where will they meet so she could reveal who she was! School was closed, so that was out. For the whole day, he walked through his apartment like a lion in cage. His kitten Licht, watched him with one eye open, them went to his favorite pastime. Nap.

Finally, somewhere around midnight, he heard a nock on the door, and he went to open. There she was. The lady with the mask.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"What? Oh…yes..yes…please come in."

"I came to close our deal. Today is revealing day." She said and took of the mask.

"Misaki!" Usui gasped, and then smiled. _'So, he was right the whole time!'_ "Why?" He asked, leading her toward the sofa in the middle of the room.

"I wanted to show you what a real kiss was, not those butterfly kisses you've always given me. And then I got caught up in my own web."

"You know, the thing with the kisses is, when you start giving them, you just cant get enough. They become addiction." Usui said, and pulled Misaki onto his lap. "Don't you agree, my love?"

"Oh, I agree. Just one more thing. You will always be a pervert and alien." She said, with a smile.

"Yes. But, I'm your pervert and alien." Usui said and closed their argument with a kiss.

~ The end ~


End file.
